The Power of Four part II
by FourCharmed
Summary: The Angel of Destiny has introduced Paige to her three sisters. Now she has to learn fast as both the Source and the Triad want her dead, And how will Paige change the Power of Three. And she has to copy with new sisters, magic and a destiny.
1. Training Paige

A special thanks to Constance Burge, Aaron Spelling and all the rest of the production team for the ideas and scripts. And of course Shannon Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano and Rose McGowan for all the fantastic acting. Without which or witch none of this would be possible. I hope you don't mind my borrowing your ideas and words, perhaps Billie said it best in Repro Manor "Well they say imitation is the greatest form of flattery".

Thanks for the reviews. Especially "master fireball" who pointed out that the Triad could do the same as the Angel of Destiny did by adding Dumain to the collective. The three Triad demon's names start with A, B and C and Dumain of course with a D. After all Xar was once a member. I assumed at the time that Xar had been thrown out by a challenger but a "Quadrad!" is a possibility.

**Training Paige **

Previous

Prue added "And we have to teach you all the witch skills you will need to know, skills like spell casting and potion making. Also the rules that govern what we are allowed to do, and what can go wrong and often does! We have been learning for the last two and a half years, so you have some catching up to do".

"How long do I have to learn all this?" asked Paige.

"Until lunch" replied Piper "if we are lucky".

**And now it continues** (midday Saturday) 

A clearly rattled Paige stammered "That long?"

With a stern look at Piper, Prue said "Its not that bad, we have managed to hold off all the Demons so far and they will have to get through us first, before they can get to you. Don't under estimate your own powers or ours."

Phoebe added "We don't know how much they know about you, who you are and where you live and work. It took them some time to identify us after we received our powers. That gave us time to learn, but we had no one to teach us". And in a voice that tried to show a mix of confidence and enthusiasm she continued "I am sure that you will learn fast. After all, you are a Halliwell and you have three sister witches and a Whitelighter as teachers".

Piper spoke up "The Angel of Destiny said that Evil, would be told the same as we were, and he told us Paige's name. We have to assume they will know who she is and it won't take them long to find her".

"Angel of Destiny?" queried by now a very uncertain Paige.

"The being that started all this, he wanted to keep this timeline from merging with another which would have resulted in massive chaos. Bringing you into the family early was his way of balancing the Triads presence and preventing this merger. The Angel of Destiny's job is to guide a worlds destiny, they are extremely powerful and always neutral. Thats why Evil has also been told about you" explained Leo.

Paige whose appetite had suddenly disappeared, pushed her plate away and said "What if I don't want this destiny?".

Prue quietly replied "I am afraid you no longer have any choice and before you blame us, please remember", as Prue turned to look sharply at Phoebe "that we also were given no choice when we became witches. Destiny chose us and the Angel of Destiny said that evil would have killed you without mercy if we had not contacted you.

Phoebe said nothing, but blandly stared back at Prue. After a few seconds, she smiled and said to Paige "Prue will never let me forget that I was the one who read the spell from the Book of Shadows that unlocked our powers and that I didn't ask them first".

At this point Piper got up and started to collect all the plates and cutlery. And as Leo also got up to help, Phoebe added "Don't mind Piper" as with a grin on her face, she leant back on her chair, "Piper's a neat freak and dirty dishes never last long".

Piper made a face at Phoebe who laughed and smiles appeared on both Prue's and Paige's faces. "Carry on Prue" said Piper as she started to fill the sink with hot water.

"Does this mean I have to give up my job and go into hiding?. Leave my home and move into the Manor ?" asked Paige.

"No" replied Prue, "you will need to keep as normal a life as possible, otherwise things will just go insane". Piper added from the kitchenette "I have P3, Prue has her photography job at 415 and Phoebe has gone back to school". "Hey" protested Phoebe, "I am taking courses at the Community College".

"What about the Manor?" asked Paige.

Prue said "Its been in the Halliwell family for generations and as a Halliwell, its there for you as well. We have a bedroom for you if you wish".

"So what is magic?, what can I do?" asked Paige.

Leo continued "Magic is everywhere, everything that makes up our world, plants, animals, even the weather is influenced by magic. Both Good and Evil decided long ago, that non magical humans, muggle's if you like, must never know about the existence of anything magical ie witches, demons or any other magical beings. This is why the demons disappeared in flame when you vanquished them last night. All beings who depend on magic for survival, disappear when they die, the loss of magic unmakes them and it helps prevent exposure. Witches and Whitelighters such as yourself with human ancestry don't".

Phoebe added "I always wondered about that"

"Well you should have read more of the Book of Shadows, instead of skipping to the easy bits" replied Leo. Both Prue and Piper remained quiet, especially when Leo with an exasperated look on his face, also looked at them.

"Thats not fair" protested Phoebe, "usually we have to find some critical spell or potion at the last moment and that book weighs a ton. Besides, half of it is in latin or some other language".

Ignoring Phoebe's complaint, Leo continued "Paige, you are fairly safe in the mortal world, as an attack in public, at least one powerful enough to kill you, could result in magic's exposure. Not even the Source would risk this. This is an ancient agreement, with powerful beings greater even than the Source, tasked to prevent it. So you can keep your job, you do have a job, don't you?"

With an insulted look on her face, Paige replied "Yes I do, I am an assistant at South Bays Social Services. We help people who need help, financial or otherwise. I enjoy helping people and I am good at my job. Mr Cowan, my boss has implied that I might be promoted to full social worker status soon".

"That would be your Whitelighter side coming through" commented Leo.

Piper called out, "You must try and keep a life outside of magic, thats important, a job, social life, boy friend, anything is vital".

"You will still need to be careful, especially when you are alone or with strangers as many demons or warlocks can look completely human" warned Leo.

Paige said "What now?".

Leo replied "If you don't object, we will return to the Manor. The Book of Shadows is there, along with potion ingredients and all the other items you and your sisters may need. Any practicing of magic would be better there, as our neighbours tend to ignore strange explosions, something breaking, the occasional scream etc. They have heard it all before and have long ago realised that its easier to leave it be. I think your neighbours might be a bit more likely to call the police."

"Occasional scream?" said Paige.

Phoebe added "Most of them think we keep throwing wild parties" and Piper followed with "We aren't that popular because house prices are lower in our street. We get the blame for that. Mind you, we tend to provide plenty of work for the local repairers. The Grandfather clock alone, has cost us a fortune so far."

Prue spoke up "About the Manor, you are more than welcome to join us, especially as it will be safer for you and we can help you learn. This is one of the reasons why we three still live there".

"Safer?" interjected Paige. "Actually yes" replied Prue, "there is greater safety in numbers and the Manor has its own defenses in a way. What do you want to do?".

"I don't know" replied Paige, "less than 24 hours ago, my life was so different, I was an only child, now I have three sisters, I'm a witch, a whitelighter, and evil wants to kill me. I don't want to move as well".

"Will you at least return with us" asked Leo, "It will make it easier to show you what magic can do". With a deep breath, Paige nodded in agreement.


	2. In the Underworld

**In the Underworld**

A clearly nervous group of demons quietly waited for the Source of all Evil to appear. As he flamed in onto a dais at the head of the cavern, all the demons went down on one knee and bowed their heads. Even the Triad bowed, slower and with less enthusiasm than the others, a fact that did not escape the Source.

"Stand" the Source said, the command echoing around the cavern.

"I have summoned you all here to deal with two problems.

The first is the Charmed Ones, they have gained another Charmed sister who is a witch, whitelighter half breed. It is time we dealt with them once and for all before they become too powerful. The new sister is the key as she is still vulnerable due to the Mythological Window for at least another day and I have plans to turn her to Evil.

The second is that due to the Triad's incompetence, Belthazor has remained unpunished for his betrayal of us all. If he is allowed to rejoin the sisters, his knowledge and their power will cause difficulties for all.

The Triad said nothing, but a tightening of the lines around their mouths and their refusal to bow their heads in shame betrayed their anger. What the other demons noticed above all else, was that the Source took no action against them. Shifts in power, positions and alignments among the demons started, carefully monitored by the Source.

A grim smile of satisfaction passed over the Source's face, visible to none due to the concealing hood as he considered various options. The failure of demons as powerful as Hecate, Tempus, Barbas, and the Four Horsemen as well as many other lesser demons and warlocks had shown how powerful the sisters were. And unlike many of those present, he did not underestimate what they were capable of or that destiny had a major role in their future. Which meant of course, was that they had a future. The implication of this, was not lost on the Source.

However the fact that the Source despite all his powers and resources, had made no direct attempt to kill any of the witches, had seriously eroded his standing. Now factions and alliances were developing as demons maneuvered to gain sufficient power to challenge him. The Triad represented one of the most powerful and respected factions but the spectacular failure of Belthazor and other demons had not helped their cause. This situation could be manipulated to permanently deal with both the Triad and the Charmed ones at the same time.

In a loud and commanding voice, filled with contempt, the Source said "Since the Triad can not deal with one demon, they can make amends by dealing with the first three Charmed Witches. I will deal with the new Witch, either to bring her to Evil or dispose of her.

Bounty hunters will find Belthazor. That is my command".

He turned to the Triad and in a soft mocking voice said, "Select the demons you will need to deal with the Charmed Ones, that is if you need any help".

Candor replied for the Triad in a soft and neutral voice "As you command, my Lord".

Waiting until the Source had departed, the Triad discussed their options. It was unfortunate that their greatest weapon was still years away from being ready, but the Triad were nothing if not patient and something from this situation could still be salvaged.

If nothing else, the death of Belthazor, any of the witches or even the Source himself could occur and this would only benefit the Triad. Perhaps this could be encouraged. That they might die, never even crossed their minds. They were Evil incarnate and nothing, neither good or evil had ever been able to destroy them permanently.

First, they needed information and for that, they would choose the demons they needed.

Turning to look at the others still in the cavern, they selected.


	3. Back at the Manor

**Back at the Manor**

As five people orbed into the Manor's dining room, Paige stumbled and said "I hope this gets easier with practice".

Piper grinned and disappeared into the kitchen with the remains of her brunch. Phoebe guided Paige over to the table where she sat down gratefully. And Prue disappeared up the stairs and returned with the Book of Shadows just as Piper returned with a tray of cookies, mugs, and a large jug of chilled orange juice.

Paige found herself sitting at the side of the table, with Piper and Leo on her left and Prue and Phoebe on her right. Her sisters relaxed and looked to Leo to start the conversation.

Yet again Paige jerked as something landed on her lap and what felt like several sharp objects dug into her left leg. Looking down, she found herself looking at a small white face belonging to a Siamese cat, which was staring intently back at her. Around the cat's neck was a collar, engraved with the diagram that Paige remembered from the Book of Shadows.

"Kit" exclaimed Prue as she leant over to grab the cat. "Its alright" replied Paige, "I have always liked cats, there has always been several hanging around outside my apartment. I take it this is yours?". "Yes" replied Prue, "she turned up just over two years ago, just when we became witches. She can usually recognise demons and is not bad at keeping the mice population down as well, they can be a real problem if they get into the potion ingredients cupboard". "I just wish she would stop sharping her claws on the bed posts in my room" grumbled Piper.

Purring loudly, Kit made herself comfortable on Paige's lap.

Leo said "First I think we need to look at magic, what it means for you as a witch and a whitelighter. First magic is all around you, the world needs it to be alive. It is needed to make sure the plants grow, controls the weather, it helps you fall in love, dream, be lucky and so much more. Nymphs, cupids, leprechauns, fairies, trolls, demons, vampires and warlocks are only some of the magical beings out there, most good or neutral and many of the evil ones, want only to stay in their own world. Only some come into the mortal world to cause problems. Without magic in the world, life could not continue".

Now as a witch, you will find that you are now part of both this magical world and the mortal one. You will be able to see and interact with these beings. Powerful witches such as you and your sisters have a duty to defend both worlds, both from evil and from mortals who would to damage it, usually from greed or ignorance."

A now somewhat stunned Paige asked "What happens if I refuse this duty?"

Phoebe quickly spoke up "If we don't help, then we have to see the consequences, such as the time we saved children from Grimlocks or a girl and her fairy friend from trolls. If we hadn't helped, these children would have died. Warlocks are witches who don't care about the consequences of their actions". Turning to look a Leo and in a self satisfied tone said "See, I have been reading from the book".

Paige replied "I have always wanted to help, its the major reason I became a social worker but how does me being a witch / whitelighter fit in all this".

"Ok" Leo said, "please bare with me here, this is going to take awhile".

"As a powerful witch, you have a great deal of magic within you. Witches use spells to control what they want magic to do, they allow you to shape the magic, to make it do things such as conjure an item, or vanquish a demon. A spell provides the pattern in your mind so that the magic does what you want. A poorly shaped spell will often go awry or backfire. This is one of the reasons why training is so important. A mistake in a spell and have spectacular consequences, at best embarrassing, at worst fatal. The best spells rhyme as this helps establish the pattern and it makes it easier to remember the spell.

When witches join to say a spell together, the increase in power can be greater than the number of witches. This is especially potent when the witches are bound together by blood and family. This is why your sisters are called the Charmed ones, they are the three most powerful sister witches alive and when they work together the power increase is almost unbeatable. As a Charmed one, you have already shown that you can bond with your sisters, even after only knowing them for less than 24 hours. You helped vanquish the demons yesterday, by joining with them".

Turning to look at all of the sisters. Leo continued "This is the major reason that Evil is so concerned about all four of you, as the power you can wield, especially if you, Paige bond with your sisters as they have with each other. And based on what I have seen and felt, I think you are already well on the way in forming that special bond".

First Prue and then Piper reached across to hold Paige's hands in a gentle grip as Phoebe put her arms around her shoulders to hug her. Paige blushed deeply as she made no attempt to withdraw from the contact. Looking down at the table, she said in a soft voice "I feel like I belong with you all, it scares me because I have never felt like this before." Lifting her head to look across the table, she continued "I want it to continue, so it never ends".

Even Piper was effected by the emotion, both in Paige's voice and what she felt in what she now realised was the bond that had always existed between her and her sisters, and that it now included Paige.

After a pause to allow the sisters to recover their composure, Leo quietly continued.

"Potions can only be created by some magical beings and witches tend to be the best at this. They can be used for most tasks, vanquishing demons, stunning someone, make someone tell the truth or love you, to teleport you somewhere. Sometimes spells must be used to activate the potion, either before or when it is used. Ingredients must be selected and mixed carefully as your magic is infused into the potion. Do it wrong and strange things can happen. The more powerful the witch, the quicker and more powerful the potion can be made. All the sisters are very good at making potions, especially Piper as she can make a powerful potion in minutes when a coven of less powerful witches would need hours or even days. If a mortal tried the same recipe, all they would get is a bad tasting soup at best, at worst something really foul"

Then there is your power or powers. Not all witches have powers, and even those who do, often their powers are weak or hard to control. One thing I can promise you is that your powers are going to be strong. As a Charmed one that is already obvious considering what you can do already, which is more than most witches could do after years of study.

Paige spoke up "OK so I can apply to join the X-men, after all they all have powers. Doesn't this make me a mutant?". A loud snort came from a clearly insulted Piper and a laugh came from both Prue and Phoebe. "No" replied a smiling Leo, "thats just comic book fantasy, remember you can cast spells, like the one used to summon your Mother from the other side. Did you ever see any of the X-men do this. Trust us on this, you are a magical witch".

After carefully pushing Kit off her lap, Paige got up from the chair and started to pace around the dining room, then throwing up her hands said "Ok I am a Witch with Whitelighter powers, or should that be the other way round". Leo just raised his hands in a gesture of uncertainty but Piper, no doubt thinking of the Elders added "Its better to be a Witch than a wimpy Whitelighter", then looking a Leo with a slightly apologetic look, finished by saying "not that all Whitelighters are wimpy".

Paige finally came to a decision, "I don't have a choice in this, do I?" and with out waiting for any conformation from the others, said "so I better start learning, what else do I need to know?".

The familiar green robed Angel of Destiny suddenly appeared in a glorious ball of golden fire, next to Paige, who barely had time to yell, before she orbed out. "Don't worry" said the Angel of Destiny "its a fear response, she will be back in a second". Paige promptly reappeared, only this time on the other side of the room, away from the Angel. "Hey, way to go Paige, you moved sideways this time" called out Phoebe.

"Who's he?" a scared Paige asked, carefully watching the Angel and clearly puzzled why her sisters and Leo were not worried. "This is the Angel of Destiny we told you about, he's the one that started all this" replied Prue.

Turning to look at the Angel, Prue asked "Well what else can you tell us?"

Speaking to Paige, the Angel of Destiny said "It is apparent that you have accepted your destiny as a Charmed one, that much is obvious. As I have talked with your sisters, then I must also come to you so the balance is maintained. You have the potential for great good or great evil within you as have all. In the other timeline, your future as a Charmed Witch and Whitelighter, meant that your other self was a great source of good as were your other two sisters. They survived many challenges over many years and gained much, including families.

However in this timeline, nothing is certain, the path you walk and how you walk it is up to you. What I want from you is an acknowledgment that you accept this destiny".

All three sisters and Leo, turned to look at Paige as she started to say something, then just as quickly stopped as something occurred to her. "Actually I want this, but I didn't think I had any choice" Paige said.

The Angel said "You are right, what you have gained can not be taken away, but free will, will always be part of your destiny, remember that. What you do with your powers, can only be decided by you. Do you accept your powers and the responsibilities that come with them?"

Paige looked across the room at the sisters and Leo, then paused as if some form of internal debate was raging inside her. Memories of her foster parents mixed with the joy of meeting her biological mother, the feeling of sisterhood that still both thrilled and scared her and the power that she could see coming from her magic meant that she finally decided. Paige replied simply "Yes" in a soft but firm voice.

"Good" the Angel replied, "this timelines existence has now been secured".

Turning to look at the other three sisters, he then added "The same applies to you three as well, Evil is now fully aware of what has happened and is moving against you. I suggest you duck". As before he vanished, before anyone could speak up.


	4. The Battle in the Manor

"What did he mean by that?" an uncertain Phoebe asked, then as her expression suddenly hardened, she stood up and quickly backed up against the wall alongside Piper. Leo said "Incoming" as he also moved over to Piper as both she and Prue got up from their chairs. Piper said to Leo "Wait here. I'll be right back" as she quickly dashed into the kitchen. Prue ran to join Paige on the other side of the room "Demons are on their way here" she added as she joined Paige. A white streak moving rapidly out of the room, showed that Kit was also aware of what was coming.

Within seconds a war zone erupted within the house as some twelve demons flamed into both the sitting room and the conservatory. Thanks to the warning, the sisters were waiting and ready, however this many demons came as an unwelcome surprise.

Two demons, one male and one female appeared alongside Phoebe who immediately attacked, kicking the male one in the stomach with a round house kick that left it retching on the floor, before ducking under the second demons attack and sweeping her legs out from under her. As the demon hit the floor, Phoebe slammed a straight edged hand into the demons throat and the female demon vanished in a ball of flame.

Prue, standing in front of Paige first threw one demon into two others, leaving them in a pile on the floor, then turning rapidly, she again used her power to redirect two energy balls at another demon. He managed to dodge one, but the second scored a direct hit, resulting in the now familiar fiery death. As Prue turned to check on Paige, she was just in time to see the last orbs disappear as Paige again orbed out.

Piper also entered the fray, as she returned from the kitchen carrying several potion vials. The three demons that Prue had flattened, were just getting off the floor and Piper hit them with two vials that vanquished them. Throwing two other vials to Leo, she turned and froze another demon as he entered from the conservatory.

A second demon coming behind it, found itself lifted and thrown across the room into the wall by Prue, where it crumpled onto the floor stunned. A vial thrown by Leo, sent it into the wasteland.

Another demon entering from the hallway, took advantage that the sisters attention was directed towards the conservatory and threw a fireball at Prue. Before she could react, it hit her in her back and with a short scream of agony, she was sent her flying into the wall, then she crumpled onto the floor, barely breathing and not moving. Turning to aim another fireball at Phoebe, he was first frozen by Piper and then hit by a another potion vial thrown by Leo. Scratch one more demon.

Both Phoebe and Leo ran to Prue, as another hugely muscled male demon carrying a large axe entered from the hall, and a furious Phoebe attacked, levitating over his attack and hitting him in the face with both feet. He was flung backwards, but managed to roll with the kick, and came back onto his feet. Undaunted Phoebe slammed another kick to his stomach, followed by a rapid set of punches to both his head and back as he reeled sideways.

Leo was concentrating on healing Prue, as Paige reappeared alongside him. With a horrified look at Prue and the massive burn on her back, she crouched down alongside Leo. "What can I do?" she asked.

Desperate for help, Leo grabbed both her hands in his and held them over the burn that covered most of Prue's back. "Relax Paige and let me use your whitelighter powers" he said. A white light flowed from their hands, intensifying as Paige realised what Leo wanted and allowed him to channel her power. As Prue's burn began to heal, Paige's wonder at what was happening, rose within her and she concentrated on helping Leo.

Meanwhile an adrenaline charged Piper was too busy dodging fireballs being thrown at her by two female demons to pay attention elsewhere. The tide turned however as she first successfully froze one fireball and the demon that threw it, then dodging another fireball, froze the second demon. Two potion vials, carefully thrown, made sure neither would ever be a problem again. Seeing that Prue was coming around as Leo's and Paige's healing power healed the burn, she turned to survey the now wrecked dining room. The sounds of the fight in the hall brought Phoebe's plight to her attention.

First freezing the demon, that Phoebe had disabled earlier as it was showing signs of recovery, she then turned and ran into the sitting room and then turned towards the hall, to help Phoebe. Only to see Phoebe being thrown back down the hall as she was attacked by both the axe wielding demon and another that had appeared from nowhere. She froze the second demon, then hastily ducked as the fireball she had frozen earlier, unfroze and flew past her head, just missing her. This allowed the first demon to charge down the hall as he raised the axe over his head to kill a stunned Phoebe who had hit the banisters and was having difficulty getting to her feet.

As the demon raised the axe over a trapped Phoebe, Paige let go of Leo's hands and frantically called out "AXE". The axe disappeared in a cloud of orbs and reappeared in Paige's hands. The unbalanced demon stumbled forward, falling over Phoebe and ending up lying on the floor alongside her at the base of the stairs. As he started to get to his feet, Piper froze him as well.

She ran over to Phoebe and helped her to her feet, carefully examining her for injuries and after seeing nothing obvious, Piper removed a potion vial from her pocket and vanquished the demon in another ball of flame. Phoebe, first said "Thank you" to Piper and then with a

grateful look at Paige, said "Well done Paige, you just saved my life". Paige replied "Your'e welcome" as she struggled to throw the heavy axe to one side and help Leo finish healing Prue. Handing two potion vials to Phoebe, who promptly used one to vanquish the demon still frozen in the hall.

Both Piper and Phoebe then returned to the dining room, and another potion was used to dispose of the demon first frozen by Piper. Then as Piper turned to vanquish the demon Phoebe had earlier disabled, Leo called out "No, wait, we need information, get some crystals so we can cage it". Stiffly moving over to the wall, Phoebe removed five crystals from a badly charred cabinet. She then placed them around the demon, forming a pentagram. Flowing white ropes of power, reached from crystal to crystal, and more grew upwards, surrounding the demon.

Phoebe then removed a fire extinguisher from the cupboard and started carefully putting out several small fires.

Piper, holding her hands in front of her, so she could use her power immediately, carefully moved from the dining room into the conservatory and then into the kitchen to make sure no more demons waited in ambush. Finding none, she returned to the dining room where a now healed but still shaken Prue was just getting carefully to her feet.

Turning to Leo and Paige, Prue said "Thank you, for a moment there, I didn't think I was going to make it. I could see what was going on but I was floating outside of my body. That was scary". An equally shaken Phoebe added "Yeah, that was the closest yet, Paige".

Paige said "You were all fantastic, I mean the way you used your powers, all of you" as she looked at Piper who was examining the trapped and still frozen demon with a look on her face that did not bode well for its future.

Piper turned to look at Paige and replied "Not bad for your first fight either, although this has been one of the worst. Leo, they have never attacked us in these numbers before. What the heck is going on?"

After a considering Piper's question for several seconds, he replied "I am not sure, but I guess it is probably because of Paige joining you. Three Charmed witches were bad enough, four has made them panic. I am assuming that they wanted to kill you all before Paige came fully into her powers. Still the demon we have in the cage, should be able to answer our questions".

Turning to survey the still smoldering dining room and the damaged conservatory windows, Leo added "Damage control mode I think, even your most tolerant neighbours will be calling the police after this. Explosions, fire, screams, this is not going to be easy to explain, especially if the police arrive and find him" as he looked at the caged demon.

Prue spoke up "Piper call Darryl, see if he can head off any of the emergency services. And if we want information, lets question that demon fast in case any other demons attack. How many more potions do you have Piper?". Reaching into her pockets, Piper removed six more potion bottles and said "These six, and some more in the kitchen. I made them this morning while I was cooking the meal we took to Paige's". She handed two vials to each of her three sisters, and smiled, seeing Paige take her's with extreme care.

"Don't worry Paige, these potions are only dangerous to lower level demons, sort of a powerful general all purpose demon vanquishing brew. They will have no effect on any of us."

Turning to enter the kitchen, Piper reached for the phone and Leo gathered the remaining potions. As Piper pressed the speed dial button to call Darryl's cell phone, Leo said "We will need more of these Piper, how long will it take to make more". As she waited for Darryl to pick up, she replied "Not long, the ingredients are all there on the table and Paige can give me a hand. It will be good practice for her. Not those purple potions Leo, those are for Belthazor."

Leo carefully put them to one side, as replacing these would be difficult.

"Hello Darryl, Piper here, we have a bit of a situation", then Piper paused as Darryl said something, "Ok, its something more than a situation, there's been a big battle here involving you know who, many who know who. The Manor is half wrecked. Can you stop the emergency services from coming over. There is nothing they can do and if more demons turn up, it could be a blood bath". Another pause as Darryl started talking. "Ok so I used the D word, Its been a heck of a day". After listening to Darryl for several more seconds, Piper replied "Ok, that should work, and bye the way, when you come over here, you can meet our new sister. Thats right, we have a fourth sister. See you soon".

Piper hung up the phone and turning to Leo said, "Well that fourth sister bit got his attention". Both then returned to the dining room where Phoebe and Paige were making a belated attempt to tidy up. Both Prue and Leo were carefully watching the now unfrozen demon, who had got to his feet and with hatred all over his face, was glaring back at them.

Piper said "Darryl is coming over and so long as he is first on the scene, he can intercede with anyone else who turns up and send them away. We are lucky, as he and Sheila had decided to come visit us and he is only a couple of minutes away."

Prue spoke to the demon, "We have some questions for you and you are going to answer them". As both Phoebe and Paige joined them to listen, the demon replied "Do your worst witches, my masters will avenge me".

Prue replied "Lets get one thing straight, we are going to vanquish you, but if you answer our questions, it will be as quick and as painless as we can make it".

Paige added "He's feels just like the first two we vanquished yesterday, all he wants to do is kill".

Piper stepped forward and held up a potion vial, that she had taken from Leo. "See this" she said, "this will vanquish you but I wonder what only a few drops will do". Uncorking the vial, she tipped some of the potion on to her hand and threw it onto the demon. Each drop burned into the demon, making him scream in pain and he fell to his knees. "We have plenty of potion and all the time we need" Prue added.

With an uncomfortable look on their faces, both Leo and Paige stepped back, and as Paige looked at her sisters, she saw a side to them she had not seen before. Dark and dangerous when they wanted to be and she started to wondered how long it would take before this new life would make her the same. Phoebe turned to look at Paige and smiled sadly. "Paige, we don't have a choice, all of our lives are in danger here, none of us like it but what we could find out, could save us in future attacks".

The demon got to his feet and for the first time, they saw fear in his face.

"What do you want to know?" he said.

Moving back from the demon the sisters and Leo discussed for several minutes what they wanted to find out. This was the first time they had a captive demon that could give them a real chance to find out what the other side was up to.

Paige stayed quiet and listened to what was decided.

Prue demanded "What do you know about Paige?" as she pointed to her. The demon replied "She's a witch, whitelighter half breed and she will die". Paige's face went white but she straightened and glared defiance back at the demon.

"Who sent you?" demanded Piper.

Both Phoebe and Paige jumped, startled as the door bell rang.

"Well thats probably not a demon, as they usually don't ring the door bell" commented Piper to Paige. "Usually?" replied Paige. The grin that appeared on Piper's face looked nothing like she thought something was funny. After a few seconds, Paige decided that it was closer to a snarl, with teeth.

"Who is it" Prue called out as she moved into the hall. "Its Darryl, let me in as there are others close behind me" came from the porch. Prue gratefully opened the door to let Darryl in, "we have to move fast" he said "as all the noise has resulted in several of your neighbours calling 911. Apparently it sounded like a gang fight with explosives".

Darryl, followed by a curious Sheila, moved down the passage and joined the others in the dining room. He stopped suddenly as he first saw the damage to the Manor, then the caged demon and the unknown young woman standing with Leo.

"I was hoping you were exaggerating, only this is way worse than I imagined. You can't let anyone see him" as he pointed to the demon, "and its going to be hard enough to explain the damage and who is she?" as he looked at Paige.

"Hi Darryl, Sheila" said Phoebe, "let me introduce our new sister. Darryl, Sheila this is Paige, Paige, this is Darryl, a very good friend of ours from the police who has helped us out of several jams in the past. And this is his lovely wife Sheila. Paige is a long lost sister and a witch like us", and as a siren could now be heard pulling up to the Manor, Phoebe finished in a hurry "and we will explain it all later when we have more time". More police sirens and what sounded like a fire engine could be heard approaching. "This is not good" said Darryl, "I don't know what I can do to help here. This is going to be almost impossible to explain".


	5. Aftermath

**The Underworld**

Standing in front of a wall, where a movie like picture showed what the captured demon could see and hear played, stood the Triad. "We have seen enough," said one of the Triad, "he will give the witches our name next". "Yes, vanquish him now" replied another and with a short spell, they vanquished the demon before he could say any more.

"Not as successful as we hoped" said the third member as he turned from the wall, "still we learned much about them, especially the fourth sister. Next time we attack, we must try and separate them from their Whitelighter first. If we can also split the time freezing witch from the other three, an attack on the others should succeed".

"Yes, you have failed again" a deep and sinister voice came from the cavern entrance as the Source of All Evil entered. "and you have under estimated how powerful the witches are". He continued, "It is now my turn and unlike you, I won't fail. While you were planning this debacle, I have found out more about the fourth witch, where she lives and works. Even now a friend of hers is trying to find her and I can use him to get to her. You are to summon the council and all those who owe allegiance immediately, and wait for my call. You will take no further action until I say otherwise". The Triad bowed their heads in obeisance, having no choice in the matter. Still their time would come.

**The Manor**

All the sisters and Darryl reacted with surprise with Sheila giving a short scream as the demon vanished in flame, without any apparent cause. "What happened ?" said Prue. "I was expecting that" said Leo, "an upper level demon vanquished him so that we couldn't learn any more".

"Well, that deals with one problem" said Piper, "what about the damage?" she asked as she looked around the first floor, with burn marks on the floor and walls, charred chairs, broken pictures and windows etc. "Now about that I might have an idea" said Phoebe, "I found a spell in the Book of Shadows that should fix the damage".

"Hold on, personal gain" said Leo. Piper turned and replied "This is to prevent exposure, and if evil used magic to cause this much damage, why can't we use magic to fix it".

"Do what you can and try to do it quick. I will go outside and slow down the other police officers" said Darryl and with a relieved look on his face, he headed for the front door.

Phoebe picked up the book and quickly searching through the pages, found the spell she was looking for. With a smile on her face, she grabbed Paige's hand and said "Say this with me, I think you will like what it does". Paige carefully read the spell and along with Phoebe said

"_Let the object of of objection"_

"_Become but a Dream"_

"_As I cause the Seen"_

"_To be Unseen"_

Starting at Phoebe's feet, the floor repaired and cleaned itself as burn marks, blood and other damage from the battle disappeared. The change spread across the Dining room, as chairs, walls and the windows in the conservatory returned to their original condition.

Within seconds, there was no visible damage from the battle anywhere in the Manor.

"Hey, thats really neat, does it do house work?" exclaimed Paige.

"I think we will have to spend some time on the rules of magic, especially personal gain" said Leo as he looked around the now sparkling dining room, hall and conservatory.

Prue smiled and added "Well done you two, I will let Darryl know its all OK and hopefully they will leave us alone". "Who, the police or the demons" asked Paige. "Both" replied Prue as she headed for the door. A still in shock Sheila, having in turn been first amazed by the damage to the Manor, then seeing her first demon, its death, and then her first spell, retreated carefully to the kitchen to sit down. Paige, Phoebe and Piper joined her in the kitchen while Prue and Leo went to find Darryl.

Sheila found herself sitting at a table covered in various paper bags, glass and plastic containers and other cooking utensils. A brief look at one glass container resulted in a brief and unstoppable burst of giggles as it was labelled "Eye of Newt" in small, neat hand writing. Piper pulled a large tablecloth from a cupboard and draped it over the table. "We can't have anyone else having a closer look at these, can we" Piper remarked to no one in particular.

All remained silent, as several uniformed police officers and a plain clothes detective walked carefully into the Dining room, followed by both Darryl and Prue. The detective followed Darryl into the Kitchen while Prue remained in the Dining room as the other police officers started to carefully look around the ground floor. The discovery of a large axe, lying alongside one wall, complicated matters.

Darryl said "Inspector Cortez, let me introduce you to Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and you know my wife". Turning to Paige, he said "This is ?" and he paused. Paige turned to Inspector Cortez and said "My name is Paige Matthews".

Inspector Cortez replied "We have had not less than five calls from people in this street, describing what sounded like a massive fight, explosions, screams and some really strange lights coming from this house. Do you have any explanation ?"

And as one of the officers, entered the kitchen with the axe, he added "and what the heck is that for".

After looking at each other, Phoebe did her best to explain, "We were watching a TV film and the volume got stuck on high. It does that sometimes, we have never had it fixed". Paige spoke up "It was my fault, I turned the control too far". "And what is your connection to the Halliwell sisters" demanded Inspector Cortez. "Its rather difficult to explain" replied Paige. "Try" demanded Cortez.

Prue said from the door "Paige is our youngest sister, our mother gave her up for adoption just after her birth. We only found her yesterday and introduced ourselves. Its been a long couple of days for all of us, so could you finish up here as soon as possible".

"And the axe ?" asked Cortez. "I bought that in a second hand shop ages ago, I was going to hang it on the wall but its too heavy" replied Prue. As a another police officer and a fireman appeared behind Prue, Cortez said "Anything?". "Nothing" replied the officer and the fireman just shook his head.

After a suspicious look at Darryl, the Inspector turned and entered the dining room. Following him, Darryl added "I have known the sisters for the last two years, I can't imagine anything like what the neighbours have described". Inspector Cortez turned to the other officers and said "Ok, there is nothing going on here and there are more important things for us to attend to".

The Inspector moved into the hallway and as he reached the front door, he turned and said "You know, this is not the first time the neighbours have complained, its actually rather common". Phoebe replied, "Well that stuck volume control has always been a problem". Inspector Cortez's disbelief was obvious but he just turned and headed down the path towards his car. "I don't think this is the last we are going to see of him" commented Phoebe. "I agree" said Darryl. "Cortez has a pit-bull reputation as someone who never stops until he finds out the truth".

Closing the door, Prue said "Well that went better that I expected". Darryl added "Cortez is going to be questioning me later, what the heck actually happened". "Come into the dining room" Prue replied "and we will bring you up to date".

As Prue and Phoebe filled in Darryl about the last two days, Piper decided to give Paige her first lesson in potion making. Replacing the potions they had used in the battle was now a priority, and a fascinated Sheila got to both watch and ask questions.

"Darryl told me that you were witches and that you help him with what he calls the spooky cases, but I didn't really believe in actual magic, I mean, I thought you were just sort of wican followers, you know believers." Sheila commented. "Real magic, and you can do it, I mean spells and these potions. And this is all new to you, Paige?"

Paige sighed as she gathered various ingredients together and replied "This time yesterday, you knew more about magic than I did".

As Piper sat on a chair, reading from the Book of Shadows, she instructed Paige on how to brew her first potion. As several of the ingredients resulted in first a strange white mist that spilled over the pots edge, followed by a flame after the mandrake was added, that nearly removed Paige's eye brows. An "Oops, I forgot that could happen" came from Piper, "still thats one way to remember not to get too close".

A muttering Paige continued to carefully add several more ingredients until a satisfied Piper called a halt and got up to examine the results. "OK Professor Snape" said Paige, "is it good enough or am I in detention". Leo, standing in the doorway, laughed and as Piper turned to look at him with what Sheila recognised as "Boy, are you in danger look", Leo suddenly decided to join Darryl.

Piper said "Actually its not bad, you are a little bit careless with your mixing, but not bad at all. We need to let it simmer for an hour and then we can bottle it".

"Well done Paige" said Phoebe, who had also been watching from the door, "take it from me, thats definitely an exceeded expectations from Piper".

Sheila, noticing some vials filled with a purple liquid, asked "What about those?". Piper replied "Those are potions for an upper level demon called Belthazor, they are especially powerful and hard to brew. One of the ingredients has to be a sample of his flesh and I think its time we did something about him".

Sheila said "Belthazor?".

Phoebe replied "He's a very powerful demon who has been after us for some time. We finally hurt him badly several days ago when he attacked us in the Manor, thats when Piper used a knife on him to gain the flesh for the potion". Both Paige and Sheila looked at Piper with added respect and Piper commented "It was not as easy as you might think".


	6. Belthazor

**Belthazor**

Elsewhere a still bleeding Belthazor staggered from grave stone to grave stone as he left a trail of blood drops behind him. A large mausoleum in front of him was the only source of shelter available as he opened the door and slipped inside. Retreating to the far end, he sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall to rest. Carefully examining his wound he sighed and once again began to run through the options available him.

As before, his only realistic chance of survival meant that he would have to contact Phoebe and trick their Whitelighter into healing him. That however would almost certainly mean that Phoebe would discover that Cole was also Belthazor and then the sisters would probably finish what they had started and vanquish him properly this time.

Outside a large, solidly build demon flamed into the graveyard, and after dipping his fingers in some of Belthazor's blood, carefully smelt it. With a satisfied look on his face, Krell looked up at the mausoleum. That was the only place that Belthazor could go.

Quietly avoiding a funeral, he headed towards the mausoleum.

As Krell stalked carefully into the mausoleum, he started to taunt Belthazor "You know what I am Belthazor, you know you can't escape from me, now you can't shimmer anymore. You should be pleased, the bounty was determined by the Source himself, a reflection no doubt of your triumphs and your betrayal. You're wounded, powerless, think of your legacy Belthazor, die as a legend, not a coward". As he reached the crypt at the end, he prepared to attack, only to see that Belthazor had doubled back and was running for the exit.

Krell attacked, firing lighting bolts that only just missed as Belthazor dived out of the way onto the floor. Belthazor rolled to his feet and turning, threw an energy ball back at Krell.

He missed but the ball stuck a pillar which shattered and collapsed onto Krell, flattening him.

Belthazor escaped the mausoleum and hiding behind a grave stone, changed with great difficulty back into Cole. Only this way could he foil the Zotar's tracking sense. Carefully mingling with the mourners, he managed to slip away.


	7. Back at the Manor again

**Back at the Manor**

A curious Darryl was questioning Paige as he tried to learn as much as he could about the new Halliwell sister. Finally Sheila came to Paige's rescue and convinced her husband that it was time to go home. Having over heard the other three sisters and Leo discussing what they needed to do next, had made her realise that staying may not be the safest option. Demons, vanquishing and other similar topics had filled their discussion. One particular demon, called the Source of all Evil, in particular sounded especially dangerous.

"Thank you so much for your help" Prue said to Darryl and Sheila, "and thank you for the visit. Please come again, hopefully when it is quieter". Turning to Sheila, she added, "Please don't think this happens all the time, most of the time its actually quite quiet here".

With a wave, both Darryl and Sheila, left.

"That was handy that they were on their way to visit, today of all days" commented Piper.

"It was probably not a coincidence" Leo answered, "the Angel of Destiny probably arranged it so that we had time to tidy up before the Police arrived".

Phoebe spoke up "After all thats been going on, I want to check up on Cole, I still haven't heard from him". Prue after carefully considering the worry she could hear in Phoebe's voice, realised that this was something that Phoebe needed to do. However there was still the ever present danger of a demon attack and protecting Paige to consider.

"We need to deal with Belthazor, he's still out there and now we have the potion to vanquish him" said Piper, "and Prue said she could find him". This gave Prue an idea on how to deal with Phoebe's concern.

"I am using the one we called Melinda from the past with, just rewrote it a little bit. It should work, its magic calling magic, altho in this case dark magic." replied Prue, "and Paige could give us a hand. It would give us the Power of three. And Leo, could you go with Phoebe to check up on Cole, if anything goes wrong, then you could orb her back here."

Prue had to warn Phoebe, "Please don't take this out on me, I am not the bad guy" she said. "I know, I would just like some understanding, some support here". Aware the Paige was watching Prue replied "I can't support you when I think you are just setting your self up to get hurt. I have to be honest with you, we have to be honest with each other, its the promise that we made when Belthazor tried to split us apart, remember".

Phoebe raised her head to look at Prue and said "Yeah, It just doesn't help that you never really liked Cole from the beginning". With a smile appearing on her face, Prue replied "Well you never ever liked my boyfriends either". Also smiling, Phoebe replied "Thats very true" as Prue reached out with one hand to hold Phoebe's and give support.

Phoebe smiled but that was replaced with a guilty look as Prue added "Only this time, please don't get another parking ticket". "Oops, sorry, I will pay it" as she turned to grab her jacket. Dragging Leo with her, she headed for the front door. Piper called out "Phoebe, wait up" as she entered the hall. As Phoebe paused, Piper handed her and Leo one of the purple potion bottles each and added "just in case".

**Belthazor**

Cole staggered into a steam filled alley, weak and bleeding, he tried to bandage the wound, but lacked the strength to even rip his shirt, Changing to Belthazor, he easily tore the shirt but movement further down the alley meant that he had to run. There was only one place left now. Meanwhile, a skinny, poorly dressed vagrant, almost ran after catching a glimpse of Belthazor, but he spotted a large coat lying on the ground. Picking it up, he realised that this would keep him warm for a long time.


	8. Looking for Belthazor

**The Manor**

"What are you doing?" Paige asked as Prue and Piper tipped the large dining room table on to its side. "We are going to remove one of our problems. In this case a demon called Belthazor". "Thats the one that the purple potion is for, isn't it?" replied Paige, 'what did he do?". Prue said "Yes and he has tried to kill us several times, the last time he almost succeeded, he used another demon, the demon of Anger to make us fight each other. We used our powers on each other and it broke the Power of Three. We only just managed to make up and regain it".

"As for the table" Piper added "its going to be messy". "Thats why we scotch guard" Prue added. Pulling Paige behind the table, Prue explained. "I have a spell that will summon him, he's hurt, weak and apparently on the run. Once he appears, we throw the potions. Ready ?" as she handed one potion vial to Piper, another to Paige and kept a third for herself. "Ready as I will ever be" replied Piper. A nervous Paige just stood, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncertain of what she was to do". Noticing this, Prue changed her plan, "Paige, keep your vial in case we miss".

Giving Paige no time to panic, both sisters stood on either side of her and pulled her down behind the table. Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket, Prue said "Read this with us, its the spell to summon Belthazor".

Stammering somewhat as it was only her third spell, Paige joined her sisters.

"_Magic forces black and white" _

"_Reaching out through space and light" _

"_Be he far or be he near"_

"_Bring us the demon, Belthazor here."_

A tower of swirling grey mist formed in front of Paige's eye's and something solid could be seen forming within it. "Its working" said Piper. Prue said "All right, be ready, on three, one, two, three" as Prue threw her potion, hitting Belthazor's back with a small sharp explosion that burned a small hole in his coat. Pipers potion faired no better, burning a similar hole in the front of his coat as Belthazor turned. He grumbled as he waved his hands around to dispel the smoke that now surrounded him.

In a uncertain voice, Piper said "There is no boom, why is there no boom?". Prue replied "I don't know" as all three lifted their heads to look over the table. Seeing the demon, apparently unharmed, Paige threw her potion, hitting Belthazor in the chest, burning another small hole in his shirt. A disgusted look came over his face, and in a voice full of scorn he said "Stupid witches" and reaching out with his right hand, fired a bolt of lightening at the them.

Both Prue and Piper pulled Paige down as the bolt brew a large hole in the table.

As Prue stared through the hole, her anger flared and she got to her feet. "You know what, that is an antique" as she used her powers to fling the demon across the hall straight at the Grandfather clock. With a hasty flick of her hands, Piper froze him in mid air "Not the clock, we can't afford to keep fixing that thing" she exclaimed.

"Thats not Belthazor" stated Prue as she and Piper, followed by a nervous Paige, walked around the table to examine the frozen demon more closely. The demon was stuck in an almost comical pose, lying on his back, arms and legs flung out and with a surprised look on his face. "Not unless he is a shapeshifter" answered Piper.

Looking back at Paige, then back to Piper, Prue asked "Ok, how did we get the wrong demon, hey do you think you could just unfreeze his head, that way we could just ask?".

"His head? "queried Piper as she looked thoughtful. "Yes his head" said Prue. "Why not" answered Piper as she waved her hand at his head.

With a puzzled look on his face that rapidly changed to fury as both Piper and Prue mocked him and Paige giggled. "What did you do to me" he demanded. Prue replied "Hi, you are the one frozen in mid air, we will be asking the questions. Who are you?"

"I am the one who is going to butcher you if you don't unfreeze me right now" he replied.

"OK" said Piper who waved her hand to release him. He flew straight into the Grandfather clock, shattering it and ended up stunned, lying on the floor.

In response to Prue's look, Piper said "It was worth it".

Quickly, before the demon could recover, Prue ran over and placed her foot on his chest. "You better start talking or we start the bonus round" threat resulted in the demon saying "I am Krell, a Zotar". An unimpressed Prue added "Hi, I am Prue, a Scorpio, where's Belthazor?". He then pushed Prue away and got to his feet. Seeing the sisters ready to use their powers, he hastily said "Wait, don't, I won't attack if you don't. I am a bounty hunter, I track demon's and it seems we are after the same one".

**Phoebe**

Quietly entering Cole's office, Phoebe looked around. Seeing a man sitting in a chair with his back to her, she said "Cole?". As he swung the chair around, Phoebe found herself looking at a neatly dressed black man. Getting to his feet he introduced himself as Reese Davidson, DA bureau of Investigations. "And you are ?" he asked.

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell" she replied as he asked further questions.

Eventually Phoebe learned that Cole had been missing for a while and no one knew where he was. That he had been busy with something but nothing to do with his case load. With a sad look on her face, Phoebe took Reece's card and left the office. The only other place to try was his flat.

**The Manor**

Meanwhile watched by both Prue and Piper and a cautious Paige, Krell ranted about Belthazor. While he clearly knew about Paige and her significance, he seemed so fixated on Belthazor that nothing else mattered. Finally he proposed a truce and an alliance. He would help them find Belthazor and they would help kill him.

Fading out, he left the sisters to debate the offer.

After consulting the Book of Shadows to learn all they could about Zotar demons, they wondered if they could trust him. The book confirmed that Zotar's were dangerous, untrustworthy but also committed. If he was after Belthazor, then he would fixate on that job to the exclusion of almost anything else. Which meant that there was some room for trust. That Paige's reading of his intentions, also confirmed this, was the final bit of information, they needed to except his offer.

**Phoebe**

Meanwhile Phoebe had entered Cole's apartment to discover blood droplets on the carpet. Following these, she finally found him, trying to get dressed but a large wound on his side, made any form of movement difficult. After getting him to lie down, she left to call Leo. Finally he orbed into the hallway to confront Phoebe. Healing wounds caused by non magical means which was apparently the cause of Cole's, was forbidden and Leo only agreed to try after a passionate appeal from Phoebe.

The healing attempt however failed to go as planned as Leo held his hands over the wound, sparks arced over the wound, with Leo being flung across the room. Getting up, Leo returned to examine the wound. It had closed but not fully healed, however Cole was already looking better.

Pulling Phoebe into the next room, a by now highly suspicious Leo, tried to convince Phoebe that something was wrong. That Cole had to be demonic, could even be Belthazor, that there were too many coincidences, the wounds in the same place, that he couldn't fully heal Cole and the other things that showed something was wrong.

Phoebe however would not listen. Her love for him meant that at the moment, he came first and nothing else. Orbing out, Leo went to find her sisters.

Returning to Cole, Phoebe began to battle her uncertainty and fears.

**Krell and the sisters.**

Meanwhile Krell had tracked Belthazor's blood smell to an alley, not far away. He, Prue, Piper and Paige carefully searched the alley, until Krell found what he was looking for. Pulling some cardboard to one side, he exposed a man hiding under it.

When the sisters refused to use the potions, he grabbed one and threw it. Nothing happened. Realising that only the coat had Belthazor's blood on it and that was what he had been tracking, he lost his temper when Piper remarked in scorn "And you call yourself a Zotar".

Grabbing the homeless man, he used his power to torture him for information. Only to have his legs kicked out from him by Prue, who refused to let him continue. Yet again Krell confronted the sisters and they swapped insults. Finally Prue grabbed the coat, wondering if Phoebe could get a premonition from it. However a brief examination, resulted in another possibility. Cole had a similar coat and after comparing timelines with Krell, it suddenly seemed very likely that Cole and Belthazor were one and the same.

**Phoebe**

As Cole showered, Phoebe began to listen to her inner voices. Looking around the apartment, Phoebe found few personal items, something that was not normal for a mortal who had lived for some time in the apartment. Finally she reached into her purse to remove the potion bottle and for the first time, she began to consider the inconsiderable.

**Krell and the sisters.**

Entering Cole's apartment building, Piper and Prue alternately discussed and argued about vanquishing Cole with Krell. Paige remained silent, still uncertain what was going on, she waited to see what would happen while maintaining a careful watch on Krell.

As Leo orbed in, he warned the sisters what had happened.

**Phoebe**

As Phoebe talked to Cole, she tried to make up her mind, however Cole did not help. His evasive manner and his refusal to answer her questions, only deepened her distrust. But the magnetic pull of her love for him continued to make her want to trust him.

Just as she felt herself coming to a decision, the door to Cole's apartment burst open, with Prue, Piper, Krell and then Paige entering.

Cole exclaimed "Krell" before changing into Belthazor. Before Phoebe could react, Belthazor had summoned an athame, grabbed Phoebe and held the knife to her throat.

As Krell reached out to fire a lightening bolt at Belthazor, Prue lunged sideways to push his arm away. The bolt slammed into the wall alongside Belthazor, breaking open a cupboard, revealing demonic weapons and other trophies.

Belthazor shimmered away, taking Phoebe with him.

An angry Krell gave the sisters no choice. He could still shimmer after the still wounded Belthazor, but only if they gave him a potion. Finally Paige spoke up, "He won't hurt Phoebe, he is still in love with her, I could feel it, it burns within him". As Krell took some pleasure in informing them, Cole was Belthazor's human side, his demon side could kill her and Paige could not answer that one.

Finally, they realised that they had no choice and Prue gave Krell her potion. And a promise, that if Phoebe was hurt, that there would be no where he could hide, that they would not find him. Krell faded out. Remembering what Krell had mentioned earlier, Prue realised that Belthazor really had only one place to go and where it probably was.

**Phoebe and Belthazor.**

As they shimmered into a familiar graveyard, Phoebe finally gained the upper hand as she used her fighting skills to throw Belthazor to the ground. Changing into Cole, he tried to explain his actions and his inability to complete his job by killing them. Phoebe tried to muster her courage and determination to throw the potion and finally remove the greatest threat they had ever faced. As Cole spoke, his love for her became increasingly apparent as he confessed to all the attempts he had made on their lives and how he had been unable to complete them, yet again Phoebe still wavered.

Krell arrived, unseen and fired a lightening bolt into Cole's back, throwing him across the graveyard. Phoebe ran to him and pulling him to his feet, half carried and dragged him into a near bye mausoleum. Krell followed, only to be attacked by Phoebe, who kicked the potion from his hand so it fell harmlessly on the floor. Continuing her attack, Phoebe pushed him over a tomb. As she jumped over it to attack again, Krell faded out, only to reappear behind her and prepared to attack. As Phoebe turned, she faced death. With a anguished "No", Cole summoned his strength and fired a power ball into Krell's back. Convulsing in pain, Krell exploded and disappeared.

As Cole struggled to his feet, Phoebe ran to him and kissed him with all the passion that she could muster. As they talked, so much came into the open. Cole's history, that his father was a mortal, his mother the demon and that for so long he had suppressed his human side. That he had been as evil as any demon and responsible for many deaths.

Phoebe's description of Paige's arrival, the reasons why, her powers and what that meant for the family amazed Cole. Everything had changed for both of them.

Outside her sisters finally arrived, orbed there by Leo and they called for her. Knowing that her sisters would vanquish Cole if he stayed and even if he left, they could still summon him and then vanquish him, she decided that Cole had to appear to die.

Taking his shirt, she threw it on the floor. Then collecting the potion from the floor, she used the athame to cut his hand, spilling blood onto the shirt. Throwing the potion onto the shirt, it exploded, destroying it and burning a hole into the floor. "No one will look for you anymore, you're dead" she said and as she heard her sisters calling for her again, she called out "Down here". As they kissed each other good bye, Cole shimmered away.

Her sisters arrived to see the flames still burning in the hole the potion had made. "He killed Krell" Phoebe said. "And you did what you had to do" replied Prue as she and Piper stepped forward to comfort her. Paige hung back, as what she could feel from Phoebe, confused her and made her doubt what had happened.

Back at the manor, a sad and unhappy Phoebe lay on a sofa, quietly examining the athame and wondering about her choices, both the ones she had made and the ones, she knew she would have to make in the future. As Prue and Piper approached to offer what comfort they could, they talked. Paige joined them but remained silent. This was something that only Prue and Piper could deal with, as Paige and Phoebe had not known each other long enough. All she could offer was her presence and understanding.

As Prue and Piper got up to leave, to let Phoebe deal with her uncertainty and her emotions, Paige turned to follow. After taking several steps, she turned as she felt the guilt coming from Phoebe. As she looked back at Phoebe, she found herself staring into Phoebe's eyes, eyes that were full of pain. Trying to smile, to offer some understanding, Paige wondered why Phoebe was having to cope with such intense emotions.

It was now late and after such a day, a good night's sleep seemed a good idea. Hopefully a new day would mean a fresh start for all of them. The bed in the guest room looked as comfortable as her own and there was no lack of towels. Paige had decided that staying the night at the Manor would be a good idea, especially if demons dropped in.


	9. Early Sunday morning

**Early Sunday Morning**

Early on a quiet Sunday morning, all four sisters sat around a table, sharing a light breakfast. A quiet but animated discussion of the last 36 hours, actively involved all except an uncharacteristically quieter Phoebe, who was still thinking of Cole and the lie that she had told her sisters. The other three wondered about the changes that had happened to their life's. A new sister or sisters, that they were now in a fight to the death with the Source and the Triad, Cole had been Belthazor and for Paige, that she now had a magical destiny, was finally sinking in. Paige in particular, was finding it more difficult than her sisters.

Leo was away either communing with the Elders or answering the call of one of his charges. He had not said where he was of too before orbing out earlier. The only comment he had made was to Piper about the morning being a good time for some sisterly bonding.

A somewhat relieved Paige listened to Prue, as she remarked "We don't always have demonic problems on such a regular basis, sometimes several weeks can go past with nothing demonic happening." A snort from Piper and Phoebe's laugh showed that they did not fully agree. "All right, sometimes its demons for breakfast, lunch and tea" Prue replied, being somewhat stung by Piper's and Phoebe's reaction, "but we do have quiet times, normal times when we can enjoy normal lives".

Phoebe had to ask "Paige, how do you feel about what has happened since friday night. I mean your life has changed so much, you have gained sisters, magic, enemies and a destiny. You have to have thought about it".

"Every time I have a few spare minutes, which hasn't been as often as I would have liked" replied Paige with a rye look on her face. "I mean next time I walk down the street, go to work or a party, everyone is going to see the same Paige. But I know I have changed and so has everything around me. Magic, demons and warlocks, they could be anywhere. No one else knows this and I can't tell anyone".

"We know how you feel, its the same for us" replied Phoebe. "Just so you realise, there are people you can talk to, there's us and Leo and there are others, although it may be hard" added Prue.

"Others?" queried Paige. "There are other witches in San Francisco besides us, most have no real magical ability, its a life style choice but other witches and covens do have power" explained Prue. "We have met them on occasions and you will need to know how they might react. You will be known to them as a Charmed One, a very powerful witch who has a destiny, as we are all known. Leo keeps making the point that we three" as she indicated herself, Piper and Phoebe "are basically the three most powerful witches in the world, especially when we use the Power of Three. You are part of this now, so we all are now the four most powerful witches in the world and the Power of Three has got even greater."

Piper added "We tended to keep away from these witches, not because we are more powerful, in the past several have suffered because they came too close, and that made them targets. We can't always protect them and innocents die sometimes. We don't win them all. Also some try to idolise us because of who we are and what we can do. It can get rather trying".

Paige did have one question. "This Angel of Destiny, what did he mean about timelines, and that one of you was to die?". All three sisters fell silent as they too had wondered about what the Angel told them.

Phoebe was the one who spoke up. "Apparently there are two different timelines, in the other one, Belthazor killed a group of powerful demons called the Triad when they tried to kill him. In that timeline, we three" as Phoebe indicated Prue, Piper and herself, "were attacked by a demon sometime soon and he succeeded in killing one of us permanently. The Angel refused to say who and gave no hints. To reconstitute the Power of three in that timeline, you were bought into the family to replace the sister that died. Apparently, like here, you bonded with the survivors and carried on with the fight. Eventually they won, gaining husbands and family, presumably as a reward".

"What changed here was that Belthazor failed to kill the Triad, and thats when the second timeline was created, apparently when this happens the timelines can merge and massive damage can occur, caused by the differences between them. The Angel of Destiny wanted to prevent this and to do this, he created more differences to drive the timelines further apart. Since Evil gained when the Triad survived, Good benefited as you joined as early. This kept their precious balance and kept the timelines apart."

Prue added "We have often wondered, which one of us died. In this timeline, the Angel made it clear that now, anything could happen, none, one or more of us may die. Its not something I want to know". Piper interjected "And neither do I".

Other topics like family history, filled in the early morning. Paige was not surprised to find out that the Halliwell family had been magical for a very long time and all four of them were the result of at least 300 years of witchcraft. Some of her new sisters adventures were briefly discussed, ghosts, demons, time traveling, Piper as a Wendigo and Prue as a man, then a hitwoman fascinated Paige. One thing Paige realised was that her life was never going to be boring, indeed boring might become a treasured feeling!

Prue asked Paige "What do you want to do?" as it became apparent that at least for the time being, enough had been discussed.

"I need a rest" said Paige, "over the last two days, I have had my life turned upside down and back to front, gained sisters, become a witch, fought demons, been almost killed several times, gained a destiny and nothing is ever going to be the same again. I want the rest of the day off".

"Actually thats not a bad idea for all of us" said Prue. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I will return to my apartment" replied Paige.

**Paige's apartment 11.00 am Sunday.**

Paige arrived at the front door of her apartment and suddenly realised that she did not have her door key. When Leo had orbed her to the Manor yesterday, she had not thought to bring it. Which left several options, yell for Leo, try to orb in or, "Front door key" Paige said firmly. As her front door key orbed into her hand, she grinned and used it to unlock her door. This being a witch had other advantages as well, she thought to herself.

She entered her apartment, carefully closed the door and latched the security chain. Not that it would do much to stop either the sisters, Leo or any demons, but what the heck.

After placing several potion vials on the kitchen counter and another two within easy reach, she sat down with a deep sigh on her favorite chair and tried once again to make sense of what her life had become.

As she relaxed, from inside her, something suddenly jabbed her mind with the feeling that something was wrong. Not dangerous but someone was behind her.

As she started to turn, a set of hands covered her eyes and as her heart started to race, a familiar voice said "Hello Paige, long time no see". Unable to stop herself, she sprang from the chair and picking up a potion vial from the table, only just stopped herself throwing it at Glen.

"Whoa" he said as he stepped back, "Its only me, I just got back from New Zealand and I have been here all day waiting for you. I tried calling but you left your cell phone here".

Relieved that she had not orbed, Paige relaxed as she found herself looking at Glen, now he had turned up!. "Oh I'am so sorry Glen" replied Paige, as she relaxed and stepped forward to throw her arms around his neck, "you wouldn't believe the last two days and I am still trying to get to grips with everything".

"Whats happened?" asked a bemused and somewhat concerned Glen as he put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"You are not going to believe it. I still don't. Remember that I am adopted ?" said Paige.

"You often talk about it" replied Glen. "Well two days ago I met my sisters, all three of them" said Paige "and I was right, I am related to the Halliwells".

"Wow" Glen said, "what are they like, do you like them?"

"I am still trying to work that out, they are all so different". Paige turned away from Glen as she tried to work out what to say. One thing she rapidly decided was that magic, witches and demons were not going to be part of the conversation. While Glen had been a friend since childhood and her lover, she was still getting accustomed to what she had become. And keeping magic secret was one thing her sisters had strongly impressed on her.

"They found out about me and contacted me at P3, and I have been to their home, and yes I have seen the proof that we are related. I know this sounds fantastic but I already feel part of the family". Paige couldn't help herself as she started to unload. This was the first time she could talk with some one she could trust other than her new family and once started she could not stop. Glen recognised this, having seen this happen on a regular basis so he settled down to wait for Paige to finish.

"My mother gave me up at birth, she said that she didn't have a choice" said Paige.

"I thought you said that she was dead" asked Glen. For a second, Paige did not know what Glen meant and then she realised. After all it was the ghost of her mother, she had talked too. Thinking quickly she replied, "It was in a letter and she asked for my forgiveness. She died soon after my birth, murdered".

"What about your father" said Glen quietly as he wondered about Paige's choice of words.

"I have a different father to the other three sisters so I am their half sister but they don't care. He was killed a year ago, helping them avenge my mother's death". Listening to Paige's voice, a worried Glen couldn't help but believe her, and as result, he carefully asked "What are they involved in, I mean you said both your mother and father were murdered and the sisters avenged them". "We Halliwells apparently have complicated life's" replied Paige, "I don't want to talk about it, not now".

The reference to and implication behind the words "we Halliwells" was not lost on Glen. Paige had bonded with her new sisters surprisingly fast. Again carefully choosing his words, an increasingly concerned Glen said "What about your new sisters ?"

"There's Prue, she's the oldest, seven years older than me and she's a professional photographer for 415 magazine. Tall with black hair, she's just like what I thought a big sister would be like, a sort of kind bossy person. I like her and I think she likes me but I can tell that living up to her is not going to be easy. She has a strong, confident personality that wants to take charge.

Phoebe is only two years older than me and the youngest. She's the most like me, sort of wild and care free. We hit it off immediately.

Piper, she's the middle sister and I am not so sure about her. I think that she is more uncertain about me, and she keeps her distance. She kept testing me while I was at the Manor, still I like her" as Paige finished with a surprised tone in her voice as her last comment made her realise just how much she did actually like Piper, "She owns the P3 night club that I keep taking you to.

Did you notice that our names all start with the letter P".

Glen remained silent waiting for Paige to finish rambling.

"They have a really great home, a large Victorian two story house, they call the Manor. They want me to move in with them so they can protect me". Paige paused as she realised what she had just said and hastily tried to correct her mistake. "Not protect, I mean they want me to be part of their family, they are really close as sisters, in a good way. I have been there with them for the last two days and I stayed there last night. It actually feels like home, but I haven't decided yet, wether I want to move in with them."

As Paige finally finished, she looked at Glen and waited for his opinion. After a few seconds Glen stepped forward and said "You need to get out and enjoy yourself. Come on, we will get some fresh air and sunlight".

A suddenly renewed Paige couldn't help but be encouraged by Glen's enthusiasm. This is a good idea she thought, getting out and enjoying the day with Glen will be a great way to unwind after the last two days. Hopefully, It will help me get a perspective on my new destiny.

"Yes, thats a fantastic idea Glen, I haven't had a chance to get out this weekend, lets go to the Golden Gate park, the fresh air, the views and the chance to just walk and talk is just what I need" Paige replied.

"Good, lets get going" said Glen as he headed towards the bathroom. "I just need to change". Paige signed happily but paused and then picked up two potion vials and placed them in her purse.

As Glen entered the bathroom, he hurriedly changed into warmer clothing. Concerned for Paige, he initially failed to see the Source of All Evil appear quietly behind him. Something made him turn and he found himself looking at a terrifying vision of a larger red robed being with a hood that obscured his face. Before Glen could do anything, the being passed his hand over Glen's face and his body froze.

As the Source flowed into him, Glen silently screamed in horror, a scream that died as the Source took over Glen's body. Making sure that Glen's conscious was asleep, the Source rapidly surveyed his memories. The Golden Gate park would be perfect, it would be easy to isolate Paige there if need be. Completing his dress and taking care to mask his aura, the Source returned to Paige.

Paige grabbed his hand and with sudden burst of energy, pulled him towards the door.

Pausing she suddenly looked carefully at Glen. "You fell different, I mean look different, are you alright". "Fine" replied the Source, "never better".

Paige smiled as they headed for her car, a green Volkswagen. It took them some time to reach the park, and Glen remained mostly silent as Paige talked about the sisters, the Manor and how she felt. Only when they passed a group of homeless people, did Glen seem to change, commenting "See them, what a waste, why don't your employers do something about them, why can't you?". "We are" replied a puzzled Paige, "well at least we are trying".

As they reached the park, they spent the next hour wandering from one favorite spot to another, with most of the talking being done by Paige. When Glen talked, Paige found it disturbing as he started to question her commitment to her work and her new sisters. As Glen was normally a fun loving friend who rarely worried about such things, Paige wondered if something had happened during his Glen's last oversea's trip that had been the cause of this change in attitude.


	10. Finding Paige

**The sisters**

Meanwhile back at the Manor, both Piper and Phoebe looked around the guest room, at the disarray caused by bedsheets, several towels and other items being spread around.

Phoebe commented, "How the heck can one person make this much mess in one night. when she hasn't even bought anything with her". Piper laughed and said "I know someone else who could give her a run for her money". "Ha ha" replied Phoebe as she reached over the back of the bed to pick up a pillow. "How did it get all the way over here" she asked and then stiffened as a premonition hit her with all the urgency of a speeding freight train.

She staggered as if someone had hit her and watched in horror as her premonition showed her Paige confronting a large red robed demon that Phoebe recognised as the Source of all Evil. Paige then frantically orbed out to avoid a fireball, only to return in the same place. She was forced to orb out, again and again, each time the fireballs got closer. Finally she collapsed next to a man lying on the ground, and with tears streaming down her cheeks, was obviously trying to call out something.

However a massive fireball hit them both and Paige barely had time to scream before she was burned alive, with only ashes left to show where two people had been.

Phoebe returned to the present to find Piper holding her. Before Piper could say anything, Phoebe said "Call Prue and Leo, its Paige, she's in big danger". Piper ran from the room, calling Prue's and Leo's name while Phoebe sat on the bed and frantically reviewed the premonition to try and determine where it was.

As both sisters and Leo returned to the guest room, a shaken Phoebe spoke up, "I saw Paige, the Source was there and he was trying to kill her. He did kill her, he hit her with a fireball and both Paige and another man were burned alive".

"Did you see where" asked Leo.

"I remember the Golden Gate bridge was in the background and they were in an open area. I think they were in the park but I have no idea where" replied Phoebe.

"Its a big area" said Prue, "Leo can you sense her?". In response, Leo relaxed and reached out with his sensing power. Meanwhile Piper pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. "Thank goodness we swapped numbers" she muttered to herself however her face became bleak as her cell phone failed to connect. "I can't get a response, she must have her phone turned off" she said.

Leo staggered slightly and said, "I can't sense her, I should be able to as she is a witch now and my charge. If the Source is with her, he could be shielding her and that means he is also stopping any phone contact as well". "What about scrying for her?" demanded Phoebe as she got to her feet. "No that won't work, if the Source can block me and then he can block an attempt to scry as well".

"Then what are we going to do" asked an increasing upset Phoebe. Watching Paige's death had been one of the most upsetting premonition's she had ever had. Only the one showing her own execution by being burned alive had been worst. It still figured in her nightmares on occasion, thankfully less and less frequently.

Again Prue, took charge. "Phoebe, can you tell when she was attacked, how much time could we have?". Trying to relax so that she could think clearly, Phoebe look back at the premonition. "From the amount of sunlight and the shadows, I think its maybe one hour at the most, probably less, we don't have much time".

"Leo, can you orb us to the park, once there we can split up and search. If anyone finds out anything, they will call the others" instructed Prue. After a brief pause, Leo replied "Yes I can, but you must search in pairs, otherwise the Source may attack you."

"Agreed" said Prue, "You and Piper go together and Phoebe and I will pair up. Everyone got their cell phones ?". Both Piper and Phoebe nodded yes but Leo said "No, I have never needed one". "It won't matter, I have mine" added Piper.

Holding hands, the three sisters and Leo disappeared and then reappeared in some tree's just off a large walkway somewhere in the park. "Before we split up, what can you tell us about where you saw Paige" asked Prue.

Phoebe replied "It was an open area, covered in long grass, a hillside with many tree's at the bottom. There was no one else there".

**Paige**

Meanwhile an increasingly concerned Paige was finding Glen more and more difficult to talk to. His conversion was becoming increasingly aggressive, questioning her attitudes and those of her sisters. Small references to magic were also turning up in his comments.

Finally she confronted Glen, "Whats the matter with you?, you have changed so much since I last saw you, all you can talk about is what people are doing wrong, not what people are doing right".

Glen turned and looking down at Paige he replied "I have finally woken up, if you want to get anywhere in this world, then you take what you can from anyone. I was hoping you would also see this, as you now can now have the ability to gain everything you ever wanted".

"What do you mean?" asked Paige as suddenly she started seeing Glen in a different light. He appeared darker, no longer care free but fixed, almost demonic. With a start, Paige suddenly realised what her senses had been trying to tell her for the last hour.

Glen was no longer Glen, he was something else.

Stepping back, she slid a hand into her handbag to grab a potion vial.

Glen laughed, "You are finally realising. I can led you to greatness" and he stepped forward to grab her arm. "Let me go" Paige demanded.

Glen just laughed and started to pull her towards a sheltered area.

Paige kicked Glen hard in the leg, forcing him to let her go. She took several steps back and holding up her hand with the potion vial said "If you try that again, I will use this on you". Several people, close enough, noticed what was happening, some quickly walking away but one person pulled out a phone and dialed 911.

As Glen stepped forward, Paige did not hesitate, if Glen was Glen then the potion would have no effect, and if anything demonic was involved then it would. Throwing the potion into his chest, she gasped as it exploded in a large ball of flame. As the smoke cleared, an untouched Glen was still looking at her, this time with an expression of contempt on his face. "You will have to do better than that witch" he said.

As the few people remaining quickly left, Paige pulled the last potion from her bag and threw it at Glen. Not waiting to see what happened, Paige turned and ran for it. With a laugh, the Source of all Evil brushed the remains of the second potion of his chest and followed.

Paige found herself in an area of the park she had never been before and with Glen nowhere is sight, she looked for somewhere isolated, where she could be alone enough to call for Leo. A sign showed a path that lead towards a small hill, it wasn't completely deserted as several groups of people were strolling back down the path towards her but it would do.

**The sisters.**

Prue said "Ok, Leo, Piper, you go that way, we will go the other way. Good luck"

Over the next 30 minutes, they searched frantically however the park was huge, and it was easily possible that Paige could have moved into an area that they had already looked.

All of a sudden, Prue had an idea, "Come on Phoebe, there is one other way we might be able to find her, we need to find that hill side". Pulling Phoebe with her, she headed for two park rangers who were busy emptying a group of rubbish bins.

Approaching them Prue said "Excuse me, I am hoping you can help me, we are looking for a sister, she called us saying she was in trouble. She is lost and someone is stalking her, but she could only describe where she was. Her phone won't answer and we can't find her. If my sister here can tell you what she heard, could you identify where?". Seeing that Prue was desperate, both rangers stopped what they were doing and came over to Phoebe.

As Phoebe described what she could remember from her premonition, the rangers were able to narrow the location to three different sites. Pulling a map from a pocket, one of the rangers marked each of these and handed the map to Prue.

"Can you describe your sister, what was she wearing?" asked the other ranger. Phoebe did her best from what she could remember and the ranger removed a handset from his pocket. Calling someone, he asked them to check the security camera's for anyone answering Paige's description. However as he explained to Prue, there are many people in the park at the moment, given the sunny day and finding her would be very difficult.

Thanking them, both Prue and Phoebe run down a path, and when they found themselves alone, Prue called for Leo. As both Leo and Piper orbed in, disappointment and concern showed on their faces as Paige was no where to be seen.

Showing them the map, Prue said "I think she is at one of these three locations, I could Astral project and see if she there. If she is then I can return and you can orb us to her".

**The Ranger station.**

While a report of a fight between a couple was not uncommon, that some form of explosive weapon was involved was not. Also the description of the female, matched that of a missing woman given by a ranger who had indicated that she was lost, apparently being stalked and that her sisters were searching for her. Another call about a distressed woman matching both descriptions on a particular path, now gave the ranger in charge sufficient reason to involve the police. Calling two patrolling police officers, he gave directions.

**The sisters.**

Using the map as a guide, Prue projected herself to each location, finding the first two almost deserted and scaring the hell out of two children when she appeared next to them. Before their parents could turn to see what had scared their children, she had left. She found Paige at the third area, orbing out to escape an fireball thrown by a demon that could only be the Source. Without wasting any time, she immediately returned to guide her sisters and Leo to where Paige was. She never saw the two police officers running up the hill behind her, but they did see her.


	11. The battle in the Park

**The battle in the Park.**

Paige stumbled over a hill and found herself in a large deserted grassy area that sloped down to the south. Despite the trees that covered the bottom third of the hill, a cold wind made the hill side unpleasant which explained the lack of people. With a shiver of fear, Paige realised that with no one around, she was now vulnerable to attack without the risk of magic being exposed. She turned to retrace her steps, only to find Glen standing on the top of the hill, looking down at her.

An overwhelming sense of evil rolled off him, that seemed to darken the air around him.

As she backed away from him, a look of triumph appeared on Glen's face and he followed her, forcing her further down the slope and away from any help.

"Who are you?" Paige demanded, "I know you are not Glen".

"I am death, your death if you don't agree to my terms" replied the Source of all Evil.

"I am the greatest power in the world, more powerful than anyone or anything and beyond good or evil. If you don't agree to abandon the Charmed ones and join with me, I will destroy you and this pitiful mortal I am currently inhabiting".

"I know you now" said Paige in a weak voice, full of fear, "you are the Source of all Evil".

"Correct, and now you must make your decision witch, choose, live or die" replied the Source.

Desperate, Paige tried to play for time "What will you do to Glen?" she demanded. "This mortal, I will leave him here, unhurt" he answered. All of Paige's magical senses were telling her that the Source was lying. Glen was going to die, if he wasn't already and then so would she.

Suddenly anger boiled up inside her, Paige yelled "Then let him go, show me what you look like coward, don't hide inside him". With a laugh, the Source ripped himself free of Glen's body, which dropped bonelessly to the grass. Glen did not move at all and appeared dead. In his place a large hooded man covered in deep red robes and with a hood that completely covered his face appeared. Hands with long red fingers and sharp hooked nails emerged from the cloak and lifted to pull back the hood.

Paige could not help herself, as she screamed at what she saw. A single eye, the iris all black stared at her from the left side of his face. The whole of the right side of his face was just a patch of scarred skin, that covered the missing right eye and ear. Tattoo's covered the rest of the face and extended back over his bald head.

"Choose now" he repeated, "I grow inpatient". Then in a softer, seductive voice he continued "Under my patronage, you will be great, you will enjoy power and privilege". Only two things entered Paige's mind, the Angel of Destinies comment, 'that free will, will always be part of your destiny' and the feeling of belonging with her sisters that still burned within her. It took her only a second to decide.

"No" she said in a scared and barely hearable voice, then as her courage started to return, she added in a louder more determined tone "I won't join you, my sisters will avenge me". "So be it, I will enjoy this" the Source answered as he pulled the hood back over his face.

As the Source approached a frightened Paige, he smiled grimly at her, enjoying her fear. "Since you will not turn to evil, you will die and the Charmed one's will lose their new sister". Lifting his hand, he generated a large fireball and threw it at Paige. Reacting the only way she knew how, she orbed out and the fireball continued into the tree's, exploding and setting a tree on fire.

Waiting for Paige to reappear as he knew she could not orb far, the Source generated another fireball. As she reappeared in the same spot, he waited just long enough for Paige to see him and then threw it at her. Again she orbed out, just in time.

Laughing as he enjoyed her terror, the Source again created another fireball and waited. This time Paige returned a short distance from where she orbed out and it gave her sufficient time to call for Leo. Again the Source forced Paige to orb as he threw yet another fireball. As Paige returned, this time further from the Source, she almost collapsed onto the ground as her strength started to leave her.

"You are almost mine" the Source said, "you have little energy left to escape me" as he walked closer to Paige. Readying another fireball, he again threw it at Paige. With a snarl of anger, he watched as again Paige successfully orbed out. Waiting impatiently, he readied the final fireball. It was time to end this.

Neither saw Prue appear on the top of the hill in time to see what was happening, and then just as quickly disappear.

An exhausted Paige orbed back into the park, this time collapsing on to the grass next to the unconscious Glen. The Source turned and walked closer so that he would not miss. Paige through her tears, kept calling for Leo. With a laugh, the Source said "Keep calling your Whitelighter witch, I am cloaking you with my power so he can't hear your call. You are all alone with no one to help you".

A loud "freeze" echoed across the hill side and with a snarl the Source turned to see two police officers, guns drawn approaching. Without hesitation, the Source threw the fireball, striking the closest officer in the chest, killing him immediately as his body burned into ashes. The second officer, immediately opened fire, emptying his gun within seconds and hitting the Source with several bullets. None had any effect on the Source as he generated yet another fireball. As the last officer was attempting to reload, the Source hit him with the fireball, killing him as he burned into ashes.

Turning back to deal with Paige, the Source stopped as a cloud of orbs surrounded her, as her three sisters and Leo arrived. Piper immediately attempted to freeze the Source, however within seconds he was able to throw the freeze off and throw yet another fireball. Prue successfully deflected it back at him, and the Source was rocked back several steps as it hit him. Leo urgently said "I can't orb you all, not while he is here" as he looked at the Source.

"Help Glen, the Source possessed him" said Paige, "he's been hurt". Prue looked down and said, "Quickly Leo, orb him to the Manor, we can hold off the Source". As Leo tried to protest, Piper added in a no nonsense tone "Don't argue, do it". Leo disappeared in a cloud of orbs with Glen, leaving all four sisters to face the Source.

"Power of Three time I think" said Prue calmly as Piper grabbed her left hand and Phoebe her right as they stood between the Source and Paige. Led by Prue, all three sisters started chanting "The Power of Three, will set you free". Repeating the spell in a firm and measured manner, they faced the Source. Paige, now sitting upright on the ground, could feel magic gathering around her sisters, forming a shield that gained in strength as the spell was repeated.

The Source again snarled his hatred as he threw fireball after fireball at the sisters, at first gaining some success as he almost penetrated the shield. However as the sister's power increased, so did their confidence and they strengthened the shield to the point where what ever the Source threw at them, it either exploded harmlessly before it could reach them or was deflected to one side.

Prue, the focus of the sisters efforts, then reached out with their combined power to throw the Source backwards across the park. Before he hit the ground, he flamed out and disappeared.

Stopping the chant, both Piper and Phoebe let go of Prue's hands and they turned to check on Paige. As they helped her to her feet, Paige thanked them profusely, only to yell as the Source returned less than 20 meter's away, this time with reinforcements.

With him was not only the Triad but many other demons as well, as they formed a semi circle around the four women.

With a laugh straight from any bad horror film, the Source said "This time, all of you will die, kill them". All present, produced a mix of fireballs, energy balls while the Triad, grouped close together and prepared an attack of their own.

"Quickly" said Prue as Piper and Phoebe turned to face outwards and again grabbed Prue's hands. Forming an arc around Paige to protect her and without pausing, they started the chant. As before but more quickly this time, a shield formed around all four sisters. However this time it was obvious that the combined demonic power was too much, as Prue, Piper and Phoebe showed increasing strain as they tried to stop a never ending series of fireballs, energy balls and the Triads lightening attacks.

"Don't stop" ordered the Source, "here they will all die".

Paige, remembering the second attack in the Manor, realised how she could help. Carefully she reached out to hold both Piper's and Phoebe's other hands, forming a circle, with her facing, like her sisters, towards the demons. Magic exploded into Paige as she found herself merging with her sisters. Her exhaustion vanished to be replaced by an almost unbearable feeling of power, that lifted and energised her. Joining their chant, Paige felt her own power and control increase as it became available to all the sisters. Now the shield strengthened to the point where the combined attack no longer threatened the sisters. All around them, energy bled off in all directions in the form of massive flames or electrical discharges.

Now Prue found that she could now reach out with far greater power and control than even before, which she now used to launch an attack. A powerful burst of magic, driven by her telekinetic power hit a group of demon's, ripping many apart and flinging others across the hillside or into the sky.

Piper then attacked, as a similar feeling of overwhelming power allowed her to sent a burst of magic at the Triad. Demons clumped around the Triad exploded and the Triad stumbled backwards as they lifted their arms to protect their faces from Piper's attack.

Phoebe not to be left out, realised that she could sense what many of the demons were about to do, and without knowing how she did it, channeled one group of demon's powers, so that their attack, was turned back on them. Again demons vanished in bursts of flame.

As more demons appeared to aid the Source, the sisters, first concentrated on protecting themselves. This time however, it was far easier than before. Without having to discuss it, they knew that Paige was somehow combining their powers, linking them so that their combined power was not only greater than before but their control of it was unparalleled.

Deep from within their magic, Prue, Piper and Phoebe repeatedly took turns to reach out to hit back at the demons, killing many and forcing others to retreat. Then as both Prue and Piper combined to attack the Triad, they faded down below before the sisters could hit them.

With a cry of "Cowards", the Source redoubled his attack. But within seconds, he too was forced onto the defensive as all four of the sisters, focussed their attack on him. As other demons retreated from what was now a losing battle, the Source was left with no option.

He too flamed out. The remaining demons either followed, or were vanquished.

As the last demon vanished in a burst of fire, the sisters paused, then stopped chanting and let go of each others hands. An overwhelming feeling of exhaustion came over all of them with Paige again collapsing as all her strength left her. Even Prue staggered initially as she tried to keep her balance. Piper remained standing, but bent over and placed her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. Phoebe went down on one knee and also was forced to start breathing deeply to recharge her system. Turning to Paige, Prue became increasingly concerned as Paige lost consciousness, her breathing became rapid and shallow and her eye's turned back into head, exposing the white.

Frantically calling for Leo, a scared Prue, sighed in relief as he orbed alongside her. She said "Its Paige, she's in trouble". As Piper and Phoebe continued to watch out for any more demons, Leo held his hands over her head. As his healing power bathed her head, he moved his hands down her body until he reached her heart. Her breathing eased, becoming slower and deeper, however she remained unconscious. Stopping Leo said, "She will be fine, she's just completely exhausted". Looking at the other three sisters, he added "and so are you".

As they looked around, they were shocked by the devastation around them. They stood in a small circle of grass, surrounded by a hillside of mostly burned charred grass and fused, ripped dirt, some spots still glowing. Behind them, most of the trees, some shattered were burning fiercely, which showed just how much energy had been used in the battle.

Multiple sirens could be heard approaching, both police and fire engines. "We need to leave now" said Leo.

Phoebe added "I have nothing left in me, I couldn't light a match".

Holding Paige with one arm, Leo reached out to hold Piper's hand. Prue and Phoebe also joined hands and grabbed Leo's arm. They vanished in a cloud of orbs and reappeared in the Manor's Sitting room.

Phoebe helped a now exhausted Leo, place a still unconscious Paige on a sofa and then she sat alongside her, first carefully stroking her hair back from her face then adjusting several cushions, to make Paige as comfortable as possible, Phoebe asked in a worried voice "She will be OK, won't she". "She will be, she just completely drained, sleep is what she needs now. There is not much more I can do for her as orbing you all and Glen around, has taken most of my energy" replied Leo.

Prue walked into the conservatory, looked around, picked up the TV remote, and turned on the TV. Selecting a news channel, she turned the volume down enough so that she could listen to both the TV and what was being said in the sitting room.

Once again, Kit appeared from somewhere and showing signs of distress, abruptly jumped onto the sofa and curled up alongside Paige's head. She started to purr loudly as no one seemed prepared to push her away.

A relieved Phoebe turned to discover Glen looking at her from the conservatory with a scared look on his face. "What the hell is going on here and what have you done to Paige ?" he demanded. " Not now" said Piper, "we have just saved your life and Paige's, to say nothing of yet another demon battle". "Demon?" said Glen.

Phoebe got up and walked over to him and asked "Please come over and help us with Paige, she is just really tired and should wake soon. The more friendly faces, the better and we can fill you in on what happened". He followed Phoebe over to the sofa and sat alongside Paige, as he held one of her hands, he carefully watched for any sign of recovery. As Glen listened to Phoebe's explanation of what Paige and the sisters were and what had happened, he found it increasingly difficult to except.

Finally he said "Thats enough, a girl who I have known from childhood is suddenly a witch with incomprehensible powers, so are all of you, some demon possessed me and you have just fought a massive battle with evil".

Prue added "Have a look at this" as she turned up the volume on the TV set. A breaking news story showed the section of the park where the battle had taken place. The camera panned across the hillside, showing a huge area that had once been grass, was now black and charred. The ground was ripped and torn, as if it had been clawed by some impossibly large beast. Tree's still burned at the bottom of the hill, as fire crews struggled to put them out. A stunned Glen, watched in disbelief as a reporter described what witness's had seen. Explosions, objects, weird flames, flashing lights and lightening had been seen by many people and even videoed. While none had been close enough to see what had caused it, something incredible must have happened to cause this much damage.

A reporter stated "While neither the Police or Emergency services are prepared to make a statement on what caused all this, off the record comments seem to indicate that some form of incendiary or explosive device must have been used. Until forensic analysis is complete, exactly what happened will not be known. What is of considerable concern, is the fate of two people, a man and woman seen walking near here. It is understood that they may have been involved in an argument. And two police officers who radioed that they were investigating what appeared to be a fight. None has been seen since and the missing police officers are not responding to radio calls. Grave fears are held for their safety. The public are asked for help in identifying and finding these people, who may have information that could help with the investigation. Also it is hoped that two women who asked some park rangers for help regarding their sister would come forward. If anyone else has any information, please contact the police helpline or the park ranger station".

Prue turned the volume down and with a stricken look on her face, turned to face the others and said "There were two police officers there?, I don't remember seeing them".

As the probable fate of the two officers sank in, all of the sisters found the implications highly upsetting. Had two innocent police officers died as part of the battle?. Only Paige might be able to answer that question and it would be some time before she would wake up. Leaving the TV on with the volume turned down, both Prue and Phoebe watched the developing news story. Hoping that Darryl was not one of the two officers, they wanted to see him on TV.

Glen remained with Paige, sitting alongside her as he continued to watched her carefully.

Leo sat on one of the arm chairs, also watching Paige as Piper sat down alongside him on the arm rest and leaned over to wrap her arms around Leo shoulders. Leo turned and reach up to comfort his wife. "I was so afraid, there were so many" she said.

"What happened after I left" Leo asked.

The sisters tried to make sense of what happened as each told what they remembered of the battle.

Piper "Only the Source was present. We used the Power of Three spell and we not only blocked the Source's attack but Prue was able to hit back. She drove him off".

Prue "But then he returned, with so many demons, some that I recognise from the Book of Shadows like the Triad but so many others. They had so much power, even using the Power of Three spell was not enough. They were too powerful."

Phoebe "Then Paige joined us and something changed. Not only did I feel more power but I could feel Prue, Piper and Paige. We could share and coordinate better. When Prue attacked, she led but I was alongside helping as was Piper and Paige, the same when Piper attacked and I could feel all of you helping me when it was my turn".

Leo "Thats what the Elders thought might happen, Paige hasn't changed the Power of Three into Four. You all are still the Power of Three, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, each with an active power but Paige has become the link between all of you. Remember her Whitelighter powers complement yours so that she creates the link that lets you fight as one."

Prue "I had so much power".

Piper "My power worked differently, demons exploded when I attacked them".

Phoebe "I could make the demon's powers turn against them".

Leo "The Elders predicted this as well, although they never expected your powers to develop so fast. The battle showed you what your powers will become in the future, how they will advance and develop. Paige helped you achieve them when you used the Power of Three".

Prue "You mean this is what our powers will become, just like when we went into the future?"

Leo "Yes, and now, because of Paige, it seems they will develop faster and other powers may manifest. All of you used abilities that you don't have yet but will gain in the near future. Remember few witches have more than one power, and even the oldest and best are not as strong as any of you four. All of you have shown that you will have several powers, with the possibility of even more, and all of them will be strong".

Phoebe "Oh my God".

Glen "Then why is Paige unconscious?"

Leo "She has only been a Charmed One for two days, her powers have only just begun to develop and when the fight started, she must have been already weakened by the Source's attacks".

Glen "She will recover, won't she?"

Leo "Yes, rest is the only cure, you all need it, we all need it. We can talk more later, especially when Paige is awake". All three sisters turned to look at Paige, their fourth sister who they now realised, was the key to unlocking the full power of the Charmed Ones".

Prue returned to the TV to gather more information, hoping that she would see Darryl, Phoebe joined Glen by Paige's side and Piper relaxed as she hugged her boyfriend.

The phone rang and Prue was the first to pick it up. With a sigh of relief she said "Its Darryl". After listening for almost a minute, then in a conversation, marked by extended pauses, she said "Yes we were there, and a lot of demons, .... most of them, I think and they tried to kill all four of us, .... yes Paige, Piper, Phoebe and me, but we managed to kick their butts. .... We don't know about the two missing officers, .... how do we know, its all over the TV. We didn't see them but Paige was there before we arrived and she might know something. .... She's still unconscious, but we will call you if we find out anything. Bye Darryl, let us know if we can help". Hanging up the phone, a somber Prue turned and said "Two police officers are definitely missing, one has a family. And they are looking for two women that look like us, they must have talked to the two rangers, what the heck are we going to do?".

Leo replied "There is nothing we can do, we can't change what has happened. I just hope that Paige will remember when she wakes up".


	12. Four hours later

**Four hours later.**

The smell of dinner finally convinced Paige to open her eyes and take stock of her surroundings. As she stirred, two faces swum into view as both Glen and Phoebe leant forward. Phoebe called out "Paige's awake" and Glen smiled and added "How are you?".

"Hungry, actually starving" she replied, "whats for dinner?".

A laughing Piper disappeared into the kitchen to load up another dinner plate while Prue and Leo joined the others. As Glen helped Paige to her feet, she embraced him "Your OK, thank goodness" she said, "I need to take a pit stop first, then something to eat".

All five sat around the Dining table, finishing their meals as Paige ate her way through several plates of food. Over the next half an hour, comments, stories, questions and answers flowed back and forth as what had happened and why, was discussed by all.

Emotions ranged from elation at the defeat of the Source to the somber as Paige remembered the two police officers, whose death had given her sisters just enough time to join her. Prue slipped away for several minutes to ring Darryl and pass on what had happened, not that it would bring any comfort.

**Evening**

It was late evening, as the four sister relaxed around the dining room table, drinking some chamomile tea, something Paige was finding not to her taste. Finally the events of the day had started to catch up with all of them and even Prue's iron control was slipping badly as she started to yawn. Both Phoebe and Paige had to be woken on two occasions as they fell asleep were they where sitting. Paige had decided to stay at the Manor, Evil knew where her apartment was and it seemed the only logical decision. Later they would move her things in but for now, all they wanted to do was sleep. As soon as Leo returned, it would be time for bed.

Leo had orbed out with Glen, as Paige had insisted. Despite his protest's about leaving her, Paige had clearly felt his uncertainty and fear about what had happened. He had accepted witch craft and magic, but demons, being possessed and the damage that Paige and her sisters had been responsible for, was harder to accept. He would need to come to terms with what had happened in his own way and time. She was sure that he would but things had changed, well she was the one who had changed.

Darryl had called, the pain in his voice was obvious as he told them they had found the ashes from each of the officers. Items that had survived the attack, had identified each of them. How they had died, was unknown and was the subject of a major investigation.

While the rangers descriptions of the two women was similar to Prue and Phoebe, there was no way they could have reached the park from the manor and returned in the time available by conventional means. None of the security cameras on the entrances and exits had shown them and because so many people had entered the park, there was already a number of possible suspects that could fit their descriptions. For the time being at least, they had avoided that problem.

Little was known about Glen or Paige, and the Leo had decided that the Source was responsible for that. As his power had cloaked Paige from Leo and her sisters, he had also cloaked both of them from the camera's and most people's minds.

Still they now knew that their actions had led to the police officers being sent to find Paige and as a result, to their deaths and this weighed heavily on all of them, especially Paige.

With hate in her voice, she had expressed her desire to get revenge on the Source. Only the realisation of what she was feeling, compared to when the sisters had tortured the captured demon, had made her pause and wonder if it would be worth it.

Leo returned in the usual cloud of orbs. Looking at the sisters he said "Glen is back with another friend, so he will be safe. Now that he has gone, there is something the Elders have asked me to tell you, some of it good and some bad". Piper sighed and closed her eyes, while Phoebe just yawned and said "So whats new". Only Prue and Paige tried to straighten up and pay more attention.

"Well, the bad news is that the Source and the Triad are still alive. They are still going to come after you, especially now that you have proved just how much power you can wield. Your battle was felt all over the world, above and below. Only the battle between the Greek gods and the Titans was more severe and that was thousands of years ago.

But they won't risk taking all four of you on again, that means they are going to try and wait for when one of you is alone, like Paige was in the park. Remember you will be safe in public and your powers will protect you even when you are asleep. But the more alone you are, the more vulnerable you will be. And by being alone, I don't just mean physically, but also from each other as part of a family" Leo warned. Phoebe stirred as if she was about to say something but changed her mind and settled back in her chair.

"What about the good news or was that it?" said Piper trying hard to be funny and failing completely.

With a wan smile on his face which reminded the sisters that Leo also had a hard day, "Well one thing that will please you is the Underworld is in turmoil. Apparently the Source is blaming the Triad, the Triad is blaming the Source and demons are fighting one another for power. You vanquished most of the Council and many other demons. This has left a power vacuum that they are trying to fill. I doubt if any major demon will be able to attack you for some time as they will be too busy defending themselves from challengers. On the other hand lower level demons will probably try as a way to gain power quickly".

"And I have some other news, something that the battle in the park confirmed" and as Leo looked across at Paige, he smiled "and something Paige has also just confirmed".

Paige put her mug down and said "I just did what?".

Looking at Piper, Leo said "For some time the Elders have been arguing about your power Piper", "That I can freeze time?" Piper replied. "Well yes and no. The ability to freeze time works differently in other witches or demons who have ever had that power, remember Tempus. That you could unfreeze part of demon or that you could move within a frozen area, showed that something else was happening. The battle and indirectly Paige has shown that you don't freeze time, your power is much rarer and more powerful. You actually have what is called Molecular immobilization, you slow molecules down so they stop moving. And it leads to another power called Molecular combustion where you speed molecules up so fast, they explode, which is what you did in the battle. Its always been thought of as freezing time in the past because no one knew about molecules". A stunned silence ensued, broken by Phoebe who said "Way to go Piper, thats a kick ass power".

Paige had to ask "What do I have to do with this?". Leo looked at Paige and asked "What are you drinking ?". "Piper's chamomile tea" she replied. Prue suddenly reached across and grabbed Paige's cup and sniffed carefully. Before Paige could protest, Prue said "No its not, its coffee, you changed it". "I did what?" Paige exclaimed.

Leo said "Its your third power, the one that complements Piper's, you can transform things, in this case, from chamomile tea to coffee. Both of you can control items at the molecular level".

"And Prue, you saw what you could do, what your telekinesis will grow into. You will gain far greater control and ability, and this could lead to new powers both for you and your astral self. Brianna, your ancestor was able to throw a War Lords sword, hundreds of miles away. And I am sure you remember your Grams control of her telekinesis".

"Phoebe, you developed a projection like power, where you could channel other beings powers. That allowed you to turn demons attacks back on them".

"Paige, your powers have only just started to develop, they will also advance as time goes on. The Elders are sure that they will develop around your Whitelighter abilities".

"This bit I think you will find a bit soppy, but several of the Elders thought you might be interested. Above your individual powers, is the Power of Three which all of you have when you are together. Please note that it is still the Power of Three and the best way I can describe is to look at the Triquetra". Leo pushed the Book of Shadows into the middle of the table, so that the sisters could clearly see the Triquetra engraved onto its cover. "Have you ever wondered about the design itself. Prue, Piper and Phoebe, you are represented by the three leaves, your offensive powers. The circle that brings all of you together is Paige".

"The Power of Three will always be available to any three of you, but the true Power of Three will need all four of you. And consider this, three of you have only been witches for two and a half years, Paige for only two days. All four of you will advance your powers, learn new ones as you grow into your witchcraft. Consider what you might be able to achieve five, ten years from now, as you gain greater access to your abilities".

Paige said "I don't know about you", she paused and then added "actually I do, I can feel it in you all, it scares the hell out of all of us". Turning to Leo, "If we can do this now, what would another fight, like the one we just had, be like ten years from now?".

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see" replied Leo.

**Epilog: Monday morning, South Bay Social Services.**

A quiet Paige sat at her desk, as she tried to concentrate on several forms that needed filling in and failing miserably. Any mistakes could have consequences for other people and that had to be avoided. Even her boss had noticed her distraction and after calling her into his office, he had first tried to find out what was wrong, and since Paige had refused to co operate, he had then fallen back on his tried and true solution of yelling.

Finally she had given him some information, he had always known that she was adopted so it was OK to discuss meeting her new sisters with him. This at least provided some excuse but it still meant she had to fill in these darn forms.

A sudden silence in the office made her look up to see Prue, Piper and Phoebe enter the building, look around and then head over to her desk. Smiling, they paused in front of her. Piper carefully placed a large basket with a cloth cover, on her desk. Lifting the cloth, Paige said "Muffins".

Prue replied "Well Piper is the cook in this family and she likes to make sure we Halliwells keep our energy up". Phoebe laughed and even Piper's smile was friendly.

A curious Mr Cowan, approached and commented "My, my, my, that pile looks about the same size it did an hour ago. Are you here to distract Paige?". "No we are are just dropping in to see if Paige would like to join us for lunch later" replied Prue. "See you soon, Paige" Phoebe said.

"Hold on a minute, just who are you?" asked Paige's boss.

Piper turned, first to look at an uncertain Paige and then turned back to face her questioner as a look of pleased pride appeared on her face. "Why we are her sisters" she answered. As Paige looked on, her three sisters turned and quietly walked out of the office, watched by a somewhat stunned Mr Cowan and other workers.

**Comments**

The first bit is mainly on how magic works (my version) and I have tried to use info from the TV series and other sources such as Charmed wiki, I recommend this site to all, interested in Charmed.

Also on how the sisters start to relate to relate to Paige and visa versa.

I have added a bedroom to the Manor (the guest bedroom !), so there is somewhere for Paige to stay, when she decides to move in. Certainly she won't want to stay in the basement, what ever Piper has to say on the matter.

Two of the areas that I have always enjoyed is the humour in Charmed, the 'classic: you are not a charmed one until you have dated a demon' comment and so many others. Although another comment from a reviewer might fit, perhaps it should be ''you are not a charmed one until you have been a demon''. I have tried to include this sort of humour into the story.

Also how the sisters change over the series, from horror when seeing demons die etc to grim satisfaction (Prue's vanquish of Rodriguez in Deja Vu All Over Again). After all, in the start of season five, Paige is quite happy enough to summon a Darklighter into a trap and torture him for information. Piper was only upset because Paige summoned the Darklighter into the Manor, putting Leo, her baby, Paige and the Book of Shadows in danger, the torturing didn't rate much of a comment. And I don't think either of them planned to just let him go afterwards. As Prue said, they are not murderers but not angels either.

Initially I had intended that all four sisters would develop a Power of Four but as the story developed, somehow, it remained the Power of Three but Paige became the link between the other three sisters, a way for the sisters to focus and control their combined power better. She still adds to the collective but because of her Whitelighter side and because her powers complement the sisters, her primary ability became the ability to forge them into One.

This happened as the story developed and I am not sure why, it seems logical, at least to me now but it took me by surprise, as I said before, I never intended this. It appeared as I was writing the Battle in the Park without me thinking about it. The Triquetra as an explanation only occurred to me afterwards. I hope you like it.

Comments would be appreciated.

Oops. I forgot about Kit in the previous story but I have included her here.

I zoomed through the working with Krell and Phoebe's search for Cole fairly quickly. Copying so much of the episode is copyright, in that I didn't want to use too much of other peoples material. After all, they wrote it, not me. I used just enough to set the scene and let Paige see what is going on. And hopefully everyone knows what happened anyway.

Whats coming

A possible rewrite based around the Bride and Gloom plot line. I think Paige would have really liked turning evil !.

And various ideas for the Charmed ones v a pack of werewolves.


End file.
